Talk:The Muppet Workshop
Quotes I took three really bulky quotes out of this article mostly because they didn't look right here, but also because our articles shouldn't rely so heavy on copying from other sources -- even if we are citing it in fancy quotes. The story about the mice was way too long, so I paraphrased it for the purposes of this subject. The quote from Interior Design was also extremely lengthy, so I rewrote the parts that had something to do with the workshop -- the last half of it was more about the townhouse. I also took the top quote out taken from the Works mostly because we shouldn't have something that long and blocky right at the top of the article, but also because Finch makes a pretty big error in it: the workshop didn't go straight from 53rd to the 3-level space on 67th -- Finch skips over the eight year period when it was housed on two floors of the townhouse on 69th. I kept the quote in the Elstree section because it's relevant and doesn't go on and on like the other quotes did. — Scott (talk) 06:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :That said, I think this article has a good handle on where and when the Workshop has been from the beginning of time up until now. All it needs now is some fleshing out with odds and ends of significant things that were happening in each location and at certain times in Muppet history. — Scott (talk) 06:08, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Under construction This article is entirely unfinished. I'm just adding some words to it so that we can all start building it up. -- Danny (talk) 23:14, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :This web page, by the architects who redesigned the townhouse, may have some useful info... -- Danny (talk) 00:55, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'm trying to find some info on the location of the Muppet Workshop prior to the townhouse that could be added. I'm having difficulty finding anything. --Gribbaziggy 18:53, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's tough. I'm glad you're working on it! -- Danny (talk) 18:53, 24 January 2007 (UTC) NY location in 1989 Jim was interviewed from the NY Workshop in 1989 on CBS This Morning, before which was shown the accompanied establishing shot of the building. The interviewer identifies its location as the Upper East Side, but none of the current addresses on this page fall in that area. Obviously it's moved a lot over the years, but it would be helpful if we could identify this particular address. — Scott (talk) 23:55, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I visited the workshop in 2003, and the pictures from CBS This Morning don't look like what I saw. When I saw it, it was in the townhouse on 69th Street. It was the location pictured in OMAM page 55. Was there a second workshop location in the late 80s? -- Danny (talk) 00:51, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::Either it moved sometime between 81 and 89 and back again by 2003, or there must have been two locations in NYC at that time in the least. — Scott (talk) 00:58, 13 November 2006 (UTC) move to Townhouse The company moved into the Townhouse in 1978. By 1980, the Workshop was located there as evidenced by The Art of the Muppets. So, I can narrow down the move from 53rd Street to the Townhouse to somewhere between 78 and 80, but it would be nice to get it tighter than that. One would assume that the Workshop was set up when the company moved in, but I want to be sure. — Scott (talk) 01:27, 13 November 2006 (UTC) image gallery The page isn't ready for an image gallery yet (the article needs to grow substantially before I could justify one), but I'm parking some images here for future use. — Scott (talk) 00:46, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :The page still needs a bit of work, but do you think it's ready for the gallery to be put on the main page? --Gribbaziggy 20:06, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I would think so. I added the gallery to the bottom to help off-set the reference links. — Scott (talk) 02:00, 31 January 2007 (UTC)